


obvious

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: When Finn looks at Poe and feels his heart stutter in his chest, he knows exactly what it means.





	

Finn obviously knows about romance.

The First Order’s conditioning was effective, but not all-consuming. The fact that Finn is here with the Alliance at all is testament to that. But even before the words _what if you just left_ seeped into his brain, he’d known about the whole love thing. The First Order promoted brotherhood and loyalty (so...loyalty and more loyalty) above everything else but--

Stormtroopers live in the world. They came from families, even though they tell themselves (are told) they’d sacrificed that life for the glory of the First Order.

Which is why when Finn looks at Poe and feels his heart stutter in his chest, he knows exactly what it means.

What he’s less sure about is what to _do_.

“Mornin’,” Poe yawns, stretching himself out of his bunk, and Finn hurriedly glances away from the sliver of skin revealed as the other man’s tank lifts over his hip. Taking up Poe’s offer of a room had seemed like a great idea when he’d first woken up, but now he’s wondering if that wasn’t the coma speaking.

He’s gotta be wearing his want on his face, and it’s been long enough now that he doesn’t understand how Poe hasn’t seen it.

Or maybe he has, and doesn’t know how to let him down gently. That doesn’t seem like a Poe sort of thing to do, but Finn’s paranoia _might_ be a little excessive when it comes to this whole feelings thing. The problem is, the only two people he feels like he could talk about this two are Rey and Poe himself. Poe’s out for obvious reasons, and if Finn knew how to get in touch with Rey, it definitely wouldn’t be to bug her with his romance woes.

“Any plans?” Poe asks, heading for the ‘fresher. Finn decides to put himself out of his misery, launching out of his bunk and grabbing the first clothes that come to hand.

“Might go for a walk.”

 _Oh, catch you later then_ , is what he expects. But Poe is giving him a quizzical sort of look, head tilted, hair mussed in a way that makes his fingers itch. Instead, he gets-- “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine!” His voice squeaks a little. “Everything’s great, why wouldn’t it be great? Just another day, in the - the life.”

He clears his throat. Poe looks unconvinced. 

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m - uh, I’m sure.”

“Right. I’ll catch you later then.”

And Finn is so relieved to hear it, he can’t help grin widely at the other man. Poe blinks for a second before something - soft comes over his face. His smile is enough to break a man’s heart, and Finn books it out of there before that actually happens.

The words sit in his head as he strides out into the sun. It’s summer on their new base, and the rolling hills are a bright, verdant green. The thought that Rey would love it isn’t enough to distract him from the confession sitting in the back of his throat, ready to spill out every time Poe’s gaze rests on him too long.

 _I like you. In the romantic sense. In the_ kissing _romantic sense. You’re my friend and I’m so glad that you’re my friend and I’d be happy to just keep being your friend but I want_

_more._

The sound of his own footsteps on the worn dirt path echo _left right left right_ in his ears, and when he looks at the sky he still have expects a Star Destroyer to be hovering there. The First Order’s conditioning wasn’t all consuming, but it was effective. More is not supposed to be for someone like him. A soldier. A number.

_Well, I ain’t using it._

He isn’t those things anymore.

“Finn?”

“ _Holy_ \- kark it, Poe, you just about gave me a heart attack.”

Looking freshly showered - and they have _water_ showers here, which had been a whole other revelation - Poe rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

His hair’s damp now, plastered to his forehead in a way that doesn’t help that itch in Finn’s fingers. He gives in before he can help himself, reaching up and brushing the curls back. The brief scrape of skin on skin is enough to make him feel like he just flayed himself open, if you could do that in a good way.

They freeze for a second, both of them, and that’s when the panic hits. Finn jerks his hand back, only for Poe’s to snap up and wrap around his wrist. Not painful, but definitely firm. Sure, maybe.

“Something’s going on with you.” There’s that softness again. Finn considers dropping dead on the spot. This is a lot of _feeling_ for one person to do at once, between the desperation and the affection and the urge to sort of leap at him. “I don’t - I mean, I think I might have an idea. But I also think that’d be pretty egotistical of me if I turned out to be wrong, and I don’t want to trouble you besides--”

Surprising both of them, Finn thinks, it’s the third emotion that wins out. He’s never kissed anyone before, but he knows how it’s done. In theory.

In practice, he missing a little bit. Catches the corner of Poe’s mouth between one word and the next and is a little too hard about it. Mortification swamps him, but it’s chased away almost immediately by a breathless chuckle from Poe’s side. It’s hard to focus on anything when they’re this close, but the other man’s dark eyes shine amber with delight and the sun behind them, and his hand shifts from Finn’s wrist to thread with his fingers.

“Never mind, then,” Poe murmurs against his mouth, and Finn might not have kissed anyone before, but he knows enough about feeling good at this point in his life to know that _this_ is how it’s done. In practice.

“Uh, I mind, “ he points out, when he thinks he can breathe properly. “And I’m definitely gonna get you to follow up on that little speech later.”

“Later,” Poe agrees, and kisses him again.


End file.
